


Reload

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuichi Souda wakes up on Jabberwock Island.... again. </p><p>Inspired by: http://internetfeet.tumblr.com/post/106768342182/randomnessandfantasy-replied-to-your-post-i</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1-Abnormal Days 1

_No matter what…. I have to make them like me. I’m going to be loved._

I open my eyes to a beautiful girl with pale blonde hair standing over me. She’s wearing a blue dress with black knee-high stockings, and there’s a black bow in her hair. There’s a guy with spiky brown hair and a girl with lavender hair standing near her….

 

_….and why do I feel like I’ve met them before? I hope they like me…._

_Kazuichi, calm down! Normal people don’t spend their lives acting like everyone hates them! They have no idea who you are!_

“....and I’m Sonia Nevermind, SHSL Princess.” the blonde girl says, and her voice is just as beautiful as she is, and I have to calm down, I can’t made a horrible first impression on her….

 

_….haven’t you already made one? Which ended in-_

“What’s your name?” Sonia asks, cutting me out of my train of thoughts.

 

“Nice to meet you! I’m Souda Kazuichi, SHSL Mechanic!” I exclaim, hoping that she won’t hate me.

 

_So, you are now a person who is brimming with self-confidence and has never been bullied. You are not lying about your entire personality to make people like you._

“.....Nanami Chiaki, SHSL Gamer….” the girl with lavender hair rambles, before falling asleep and collapsing onto the guy standing behind her.

 

_Well, at least you aren’t the weirdest person here. Maybe you should stop acting?_

_No! Why the hell would I do that! They’d hate me!_

“Um, she’s prone to falling asleep at weird times. I’m Hinata Hajime and I have no clue why I’m here…. nice to meet you?” the guy with brown hair says, as a girl with red hair walks towards us.

 

“So that’s everyone?” she asks.

 

_How am I supposed to know this? I just woke up on this island ten seconds ago!_

“Who exactly are you again?” I ask, trying to figure out why she looks so familiar, hoping that she doesn’t recognize me from school or something like that….

 

“....I’m Koizumi Mahiru. Shouldn’t men be more observant?” she answers, storming away from us.

 

_Shouldn’t you try not to be a sexist? At least you haven’t bullied me…._

_For the last time, Kazuichi! No one here knows you! Keep acting!_

“Yes, everyone’s here.” a guy with white hair and a green jacket says while walking towards us. “I’m Komaeda Nagito. Does anyone have any clue why we’re not at Hope’s Peak?”

 

_Well, maybe this is a mass hallucination. Or you’re just crazy?_

“Um….” someone begins, before a laugh cuts them off.

 

“Uupuppupuu…. once upon a time hope and despair fought a war. And this time, we’re going to fight it again.” a black and white teddybear with sharp teeth and claws says, somehow appearing out of nowhere and landing right in front of me.

 

_I’m sorry! I didn’t intend to…. why are you freaking out about a mechanical teddybear?! If that little girl in pink can remain calm, so can you!_

“Does anyone have any clue what I’m talking about?” he asks.

 

“What the fuck are you going to do to us?!” a short guy wearing a suit exclaims.

 

“.....we’re going to play a game of mutual killing. Only this time, half of you are my pawns. Half of you know what your orders are. Despair will win this war.” the teddybear rambles, lunging towards a girl with dark hair and skin.

 

_And we’re all going to die…. what do you mean, we’re all going to die! Only weaklings think that!_

“....so your goal is to break us?” Komaeda asks.

 

“Uupupupu…. the trash is surprisingly knowledgeable, is it not?” the bear asks, placing one of its claws on Komeada’s face. “That is the goal of my agents….”

 

“I have no intention of participating in such a fucked-up game, Monobear.” he answers.

 

_….so the teddybear that’s going to kill us all has a name…. well, we’re not going to die! We are absolutely positively not going to all die!_

_Right?_

“.....really? Does the trash really think that for one second, he can defeat me? Really? Really?” Monobear asks, summoning a whirlwind of spears towards Komaeda.

 

_What the fuck?! He’s insane!_

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” a girl with dark purple hair exclaims as the spears pierce Komeada’s chest and legs. His blood is flowing everywhere, and somehow, he’s still standing….

 

“Spears of Gungnir, protect me!” Monobear exclaims, somehow summoning more spears out of nowhere, which pierce Komaeda’s face and neck and arms, and he finally falls, blood splattering everywhere and people are screaming and laughing and the world is becoming blacker and blacker for some reason….

 

“Souda, are you alright?!”

 

 


	2. Chapter 1-Abnormal Days 2

_….we are not going to die on this island. I don’t care that there’s a murderous mechanical teddybear named Monobear who is capable of summoning spears to murder whomever he wants…. I’m not going to die._

_I’m going to make friends and be loved._

“.....Hinata, he’s awake….” Nanami rambles as I open my eyes.

 

“What are you doing here?” I ask as Hinata walks towards my bed.

 

_Also, could you please tell me where I am? And how I got here and if we’re still on an island with Monobear and if Sonia likes me?_

“After…. Komaeda died yesterday, you ended up fainting, so Nanami and I brought you here….” he answers as Nanami begins searching the room.

 

_NO!_

_Okay, so they now think you’re weak…. and you are! If that little girl can stay calm, why the fuck can’t you?!_

_So, the story of your life is that people either pity you or use you. This is no different._

“....so we all have cabins here, if you want me to move you to yours you can tell me…. and why do you look like I’m about to punch you in the face?” Hinata asks.

 

_Personal experience?_

I’m about to answer when Nanami walks towards me with something that looks kind of like a smashed, tiny computer.

 

“What’s that?” I ask, trying to take my mind off of my weakness.

 

“....it’s a type of game console, I don’t know which type it is, if it still works or if there are any games here, but-” she begins, before I cut her off.

 

“Do you want me to fix it?” I ask, lifting it out of her hands and climbing out of bed.

 

_I mean, why else would you want to talk to me?_

“Shouldn’t you wait until you’ve fully recovered before doing anything?” Hinata asks as Nanami attempts to drag him out the door.

 

“I’m perfectly fine!” I exclaim, heading out the door with them. “Do you know if there’re any tools here?”

_….okay, so at least two people on this island don’t hate you. The other…. however many there are, on the other hand…._

_As long as Princess Nevermind isn’t one of them, I guess it doesn’t matter…. right?_

As it turns out, there’s a store on this island that sells tools. We aren’t the only people going shopping, for there’s a creepy looking girl with silver hair buying party streamers for some reason, but…. I guess Hope’s Peak has a higher population of weird people than normal. Or it’s a coping mechanism.

 

_Like you and your machinery. They’ll still hate you if your drop your mask._

I’m not sure why Hinata and Nanami are so interested in watching me fix a video game console on a beach, but they’re probably doing something else while I’m absorbed in repairing this mess of metal and wires.

 

_….okay, make sure that you don’t get any sand in it, and don’t accidentally set anything on fire._

Finally, the screen lights up and the console comes to life.

 

“....it’s working? Hey, are you a programmer?” Nanami asks, lifting it out of my hands.

 

“Why are you asking me this?” I respond.

_I really don’t want to disappoint you, but I’m not._

 

_Actually, you’re going to disappoint people no matter what you do, so…. keep acting like you’re actually a likeable person._

“.....my dad was one and I think he built stuff, so I was wondering if you like that” she asks, pulling Hinata towards us.

_I can try, but I’ll suck. Also, if we’re going to talk about fathers, mine’s a horrible person who should be shoved off of a cliff._

_You are not a victim of either bullying or parental abuse. They really don’t need to be bothered with your personal problems._

Hinata and Nanami are conversing about Nanami’s father, who is a dead computer programmer that also did some stuff with AIs, as I leave the beach, make my way back to my cabin, and fall asleep.

 

 


	3. Chapter 1-Abnormal Days 3

“......shut up…. I’m saving your life, okay?” someone rambles as they open the door to my cabin and lift me out of my bed. They’re wearing a gas mask and a dress, and I would like to yell at them, but I’m paralyzed with a strange mixture of tiredness and fear….

 

_You know, when a little girl is braver than you, you probably have issues._

“.....be grateful for this…. he’d kill you and we wouldn’t want that to happen, right?” she says, opening the door to another one. There’s a creepy smile or her face as she places me on the bed….

 

_…..so you’re saying that you want Monobear not to kill me, so you can kill me instead?_

I try to fall asleep, but that crazy gasmask lady is freaking me out and I need to become a better actor, better at acting like someone people’ll like and not bully…..

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“.....that was a really weird dream….. and…. wait, what?!” Hinata exclaims, turning towards me. “When did you get here?!”

 

_…..wait, this is your cabin? And I was dumped here by crazy gasmask lady._

I’m about to answer him when a girl with multicolored hair in cones yanks Hinata’s door open.

 

“GOOD MORNING! It’s time for Ibuki’s patented wake up call service! Ibuki hopes you weren’t doing anything illicit in here!” she exclaims, dragging me out the door.

 

_….no, I wasn’t doing anything in there! I was dragged in there by crazy gasmask lady!_

“Mioda, I have no idea how Souda got in here.” Hinata says as Mioda drags him out the door, almost slamming him into Nanami.

 

“....were any of you dreaming about a lady in a gasmask?” she asks.

 

“So she kidnapped you as well?” I answer as the three of us make our way towards one of the island’s buildings. As expected, she doesn’t seem to have heard me, and is talking to Hinata about something random.

 

_So, you will spend the rest of your life being perpetually ignored by everyone. Only when they can use you….._

“....so I dreamed about Souda’s kidnapping?” she asks, opening the door.

 

_…..you are really weird, but you don’t hate me. However, in the case of Princess Nevermind…._

The three of us seem to be the only people here, for the hallway’s completely empty and quiet. Hinata and Nanami lead me into what appears to be the dining room…. and there’s a body hanging from the ceiling. There’s a guy with blond hair hanging from the ceiling by ropes and he’s been impaled by a bunch of swords and his blood is staining the table…..

 

_….don’t faint…. whatever you do…. don’t faint…. you are not going to faint… don’t make them hate you….._

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“A body has been discovered! After a brief period of time, we will commence our school trial!”

 

* * *

 

“Uupuppupuuu…. well, step one of my plan has been carried out. Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko has been murdered by one of my agents, and if the agents of hope can correctly identify the one who did it, they’ll win! But if they don’t identify the correct person, they’ll all die! Wouldn’t it be so much fun, plummeting towards your death with a bunch of complete strangers….” Monobear rambles, before throwing a black folder at us.

 

_….wait…. what?! So half the people on this island are trying to get the rest of us killed…. and I have no idea who they are._

 

_Is every day on this island going to get more and more fucked up?!_

“.....anyways, shouldn’t we assign someone to watch over the crime scene? Like in those murder-mystery visual novels?” Nanami rambles.

 

_…..and, yet again, you prove yourself to be a complete weakling when not acting._

“Would you mind guarding it with Pekoyama?” a fat guy in a white suit asks as everyone else begins to leave. I try to join them, but Hinata stops me.

 

“Do you think we should investigate this?” he asks, gesturing towards the body hanging from the ceiling.

 

_….what?! I want to get as far away from him as possible! NO!_

“Why?!” I exclaim, as he hands me the folder.

 

“The only way we can avoid dying is to find out who killed Kuzuryuu?” he answers, walking towards the table. “And…. I feel like I have to do this? Like I've done this before?”

_…..okay, fine. I will try to pretend that I am not scared out of my mind right now and that you’d much rather investigate dead people with Nanami. Or some other person._

I open the file and begin to read it.

_Monobear File 1._

_Victim’s Name: Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko_

_Time of Death: 9:00 PM._

_Location: Restaurant._

_Well, this is incredibly helpful._

_What were you expecting them to tell you?! Who killed him?!_

“Ah, what do you think?” Hinata asks.

 

“....that there’s someone on this island who’s crazy enough to impale someone and hang them from the ceiling?” I ask, nervously laughing and hoping he’ll let me get out of here….

 

“If he was impaled by those swords…. wouldn’t they have told us in the file?” he says, staring into space.

 

_No? Yes? Kind of? What on earth am I thinking about?!_

“So it’s all a cover-up?” I ask, as Hinata, Nanami, and Pekoyama climb onto the table and begin to remove the swords and rope from Kuzuryuu’s body….. and there’s more rope under the table, as well as a box of party streamers.

 

_Why would some crazy murderer buy party supplies? There’s got to be a reason…._

_There isn’t one. You’re just going to display to the rest of the world how completely and utterly useless you are. Have fun!_

“.....what are you doing?” Nanami asks as I attempt to extract the rope and streamers from under the table. There’s blood everywhere, and the rope is almost broken in half….

 

_Trying to figure out why a murderer would buy party supplies. You?_

_She already thinks you’re crazy. Don’t they all think that?_

_Keep acting. Just keep acting, and then they’ll love you…._

“.....I don’t think-” Pekoyama begins, before bells cut her off.

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“The investigation is over. Please head to the clock town on the main island!”


	4. Chapter 1-Class Trial 1

The clock tower is a monstrous metal beast that both scares me and makes me want to take it apart. I am trying to hide my emotions from everyone else on this island, so I don’t look like some crazy person….

 

_…..well, considering that everyone else here seems to be completely calm about murder…._

“It’s…. intriguing, isn’t it?” Sonia asks, walking towards me with some weird guy with multicolored eyes and hair.

 

“Do you want me to make you one?” I ask, but the door at the tower’s base opens and she walks through it, completely oblivious to me….

 

_…..as everyone else on this island will be, if you keep acting like…. yourself._

I follow her into the elevator, which begins to slowly move downwards until it hits the ground with a loud crash. The door opens to a silver room that’s filled with chairs and portraits.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Take your seats for the trial!” Monobear exclaims, brandishing a claw at us.

 

As if on cue, all of us head into the room and find our seat. Koizumi’s to my left, the little girl is to my right…. and a photo of Kuzuryuu with a pair of crossed swords on it is right in front of me.

 

“What the hell are the photos for?” a girl with short brown hair asks, gesturing at one of Komaeda.

 

“Uuppupupuu…. Miss Owari, this is how we’ll remember the dead! Let the trial of Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko begin!” Monobear exclaims, blowing a foghorn.

 

* * *

 

“Ibuki doesn’t think anyone on this island is crazy enough to do something like that! Someone else had to have done it!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“So some crazy person got onto this island and murdered Kuzuryuu?” a short guy wearing a chef’s hat asks.

 

“That’s the most likely course of action, unless Monobear killed Kuzuryuu and is trying to pin the murder on one of us…..” a fat guy in a white suit answers, glaring at him.

 

_Well, we know the bear’s crazy…. but can anyone even get onto this island?!_

“Uuppupupupu….. no. I did not kill him, Togami….” Monobear answers.

 

“Why couldn’t the crazy person have murdered someone else? Like that bit-character standing next to me!” the little girl exclaims, pointing at me.

 

_….what?!_

“Hiyoko!” Koizumi exclaims, reaching over me. “No one else on this island is going to die, for no one here’s the killer!”

 

“Um…. as much as I want to agree with you, there’s _no way for anyone to get onto this island_.” Owari says, glaring at a spot on the wall.

 

“Ah, how do you know that? Um…. maybe there’s a boat or something?” a girl with purple hair asks.

 

_Wouldn’t we have been aware of that…. or we just forgot everything?_

“I spent all of yesterday trying to see if there was a way off of here, and it’s impossible to swim off. Plus, none of the boats work.” Owari answers.

 

“....I’m sorry for being such an idiot….” the girl rambles.

 

_…..oh, god…. it’s like you’re watching yourself except as a girl…._

_It’s creepy…. let’s just leave it as that._

* * *

 

“....so we’re back to square one?” Pekoyama asks.

 

“Why did we even have to go on that ridiculous tangent about Monobear and someone else on the island?!” Hinata exclaims.

 

_….because people don’t like thinking that other people they like are capable of being horrible._

_Otherwise, I wouldn’t be lying about my entire personality…._

“.....anyways, shouldn’t we just go over the facts?” Nanami asks.

 

“I think that’s probably the best solution. Did you find anything?” Sonia asks.

 

“Um…. the murderer bought a box of party streamers! And killed Kuzuryuu with one!” I exclaim.

 

_What?! Why did I just say that?!_

_Great, so Princess Nevermind thinks you’re some crazy idiot. Yay._

__


	5. Chapter 1-Class Trial 2

“.....actually, that might be possible….” Nanami rambles.

 

_Can we just pretend that I’m not a crazy idiot who is lying about their entire personality, and go back to the trial?!_

“The thoughtful one has a rather interesting mind….” the weird guy with multicolored hair says, pulling a hamster out of his pocket.

 

“Ah, Chiaki, can we go over exactly what happened to Kuzuryuu?” Koizumi asks. “I’m still a bit confused.”

 

“....he was murdered at 9:00 PM yesterday, and the killer most likely strangled him before placing him on the tablecloth, impaling him with the swords, and hanging him from the ceiling with party streamers?” she answers.

 

_….okay, what?! How you do get to that sort of theory with the evidence we have?!_

“So she’s the killer! How else does you know all this, you murderer!” Hiyoko exclaims.

 

“....it sounds like the sort of plot-twist that you’d find in those murder-mystery video games?” Nanami rambles.

 

“Well, we’re not in a murder-mystery video game, so I don’t think he could’ve died that way.” a ridiculously muscular guy wearing all black answers.

 

“Besides, if they had the swords, wouldn’t they have stabbed Kuzuryuu instead of strangling him?” Pekoyama answers.

 

“Where exactly would someone get a bunch of swords?” I ask.

 

_I mean, you can’t just walk into a store and buy them, unless Monobear’s crazy enough to sell them…._

* * *

 

“There’s a store on this island! The killer must’ve bought all that stuff from there!” Owari exclaims.

 

“Uuppupupuu…. I do not permit the sale of weapons on Jabberwock Island. Try again.” Monobear says, raising a claw over his face.

 

“.....so is there anyone here with reason to bring swords with them?” Sonia asks. I’m about to answer her when Hinata cuts me off.

 

“So it’s Pekoyama?” he asks, glaring at her.

 

_Wait, what?! How do you have any idea of who killed him?_

“Isn’t it best to not make random accusations?” Togami asks.

 

_Didn’t you accuse Monobear of killing Kuzuryuu?_

“She’s a SHSL Swordswoman, doesn’t that give her enough reason to bring a bunch of swords onto this island?!” Hinata exclaims, still glaring at Pekoyama.

 

“.....if the stoic one were to kill someone in such a violent manner with her swords, where would she have gotten the streamers from?” the weird guy with multicolored hair asks, while feeding his hamster.

 

_….wait, wasn’t she buying them yesterday?_

“Ibuki thinks she had an accomplice! Maybe she was brainwashed by someone!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“Either way, that still doesn’t change the fact that she was buying party streamers yesterday.” I say, turning towards Pekoyama.

 

“Um…. if there’s no video footage…. how can we…. prove that you aren’t lying?” the girl with the purple hair asks.

 

“Because I saw her at the store yesterday buying streamers?” I answer.

 

“Ah! I didn’t mean come off as such an idiot-I’m sorry!” she exclaims.

 

_…..no, it’s fine. Trust me, you’re not bothering me._

_In fact…. no, I’m pretty sure if I told you that you’re pretty much my actual personality, you’d hate me too…._

* * *

 

“.....even if I bought the streamers, isn’t it irrelevant to the discussion at hand?” Pekoyama answers.

 

“No, because you were inexplicably able to use them to strangle Kuzuryuu before hanging his body from the roof of the lodge with them…. and I presume that from your talent, you have strong arms and thus are capable of exerting enough strength through the streamers?” Hinata rambles.

 

_…..and there was a tear in the one I found under the table…._

“Uuppupupuppuuu….” Monobear laughs, and is about to say something when Sonia cuts him off.

 

“If she were to have killed him, wouldn’t there need to have been a motive?” she asks.

 

“.....need I remind you that half of the island is on my side? Their only goal is to spread despair to the ones that they love…. for love is despair and death is despair in their beautifully screwed-up world, the more brutally they kill the ones they love, the happier they’ll be….” he rambles.

 

_What the fuck?! Half of this island’s crazy! He’s crazy! We’re all…. what?!_

“Miss Pekoyama, wouldn’t you care to elaborate?” he asks, turning towards her. “Why you would kill the man you swore to protect for all eternity?”

 

_Wait, they knew each other before showing up here? That’s odd…._

“.....because…. I saw it as my duty to his happiness. I had to do so, so he would be happy….” she rambles, staring into space.

 

_Death is not love! Despair isn’t love! You’re crazy!_

_Please tell me that Princess Nevermind isn’t like this…._

“May the execution of Pekoyama Peko begin in 3…. 2…. 1….” Monobear announces announces.

 

_What?! We’re sentencing the killer to death…. so we either kill one person or everyone else…._

“Does the defendant have any last words?!” he asks.

 

“I wish to meet you in the next life, Fuyuhiko…. as your equal…..” she answers.


	6. Chapter 2-Abnormal Days 1

I should be able to watch her execution. I should be able to watch Pekoyama’s execution without think that _I_ killed her, that I’m somehow responsible for the army of mechanical swordsmen that attack her and hack at her and stab her…. after all, if everyone else in this courtroom can watch this stuff without feeling dizzy, why can I?

 

_You’re guilty. Your machines kill people. You’ve killed people._

_STOP! I’m not a crazy serial killer! I’m just being negatively affected by watching someone get hacked to death by an army of robotic swordsmen!_

Finally, the curtain closes over her body, as Monobear dismisses us all from the courtroom and ushers us all into the elevator. I attempt to talk to Sonia, but she’s immersed in a conversation with the weird hamster guy, whose name is Tanaka Gundam, about the occult and hamsters.

_Frankly, I don’t see what either of them have to do with each other, but he’s just weird…. and no, this is not a reason for you to stop acting._

_If you keep pretending to be cool, you will have a higher chance of getting her to love you._

They’re still discussing the exact method on how to open up the gates of hell as the elevator reaches the island and I head to my room.

 

_Okay. Tomorrow, you are going to get to know her. Regardless of how creepy you are, it’s all just a part of the act._

_Right?_

 

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

I wake up to the sound of bells and Monobear rambling about how hope and despair are just two sides of the same coin, so both his minions and everyone else on this island desire the same thing and how death is superfluous, as we’ll all wake up in the afterlife together….

_Don’t focus on that! Just try to talk to Sonia today at breakfast, and follow her if that doesn’t work._

_You are not a weakling anymore. Why are you such a bad actor?!_

I get dressed and walk to the restaurant. They’ve cleared away the body and streamers, and the room’s completely clean, but I keep hallucinating the blood….

 

_Wait…. why are you so sure that the body was under the table? When did-_

_Stop thinking about dead people! If everyone else on this island can recover so quickly from it, why can’t you!_

“.....and anyways, oh? Would you be interested in helping me fix my binoculars?” the short guy in a chef’s hat asks, tapping me on the shoulder.

 

“Who exactly are you again?” I answer.

 

_On the one hand, you don’t hate me. On the other hand, you also are going to ignore me after I do anything…. and…. wait, what?_

_Um, I’m very sorry if I’m bothering you, but aren’t you supposed to be dead?_

Thankfully, Hanamura is still rambling on about something completely random and doesn’t seem to have noticed that I’m not talking to him…. and then Sonia walks into the restaurant and takes a seat by the window.

 

_Ask her! Do it!_

“Um…. Princess Nevermind, are you busy today?” I say, hoping that she’ll say yes….

 

“I’m sorry, but I happen to have plans….” she answers, and I have to improve my acting skills, for she has to have seen through the mask and discovered exactly what my personality is, that I’m actually the sort of person-

 

_Okay, go with plan B! Just follow her! It doesn’t matter how creepy you get!_

“.....if you’re interested in watching from afar, you can always borrow my binoculars after you put the magnifying lens in them?” Hanamura asks, before handing me them and walking into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

I don’t know how long I’ve been using Hanamura’s newly repaired binoculars to stare at Sonia from my cabin, but I really wish that I could’ve found a way to get them to magnify sound as well, for she’s been wrapped up in some sort of demonic ritual with Tanaka the entire time…..

 

_So, she’s being brainwashed. Or something like that…._

_Then again, she could actually be interested in this stuff, but she’s actually a good person who isn’t crazy…. unlike…. myself…._

_It really does say something about your personality when the crazy hamster evil overlord is a better person that you in her eyes…._

_You are a horrible actor. You are also a horrible person….. but they don’t need to know that. No one needs to know about the horrible person your mask conceals, but you’ve let them see that person…. the one no one in their right mind would ever want to interact with!_

_That’s true…. I can’t let them see a person who they’d only want to use and abuse. I have to keep acting. I will get Sonia to love me…. somehow…._

“Souda…. what the hell are you doing?” Hinata asks, tapping me on the shoulder.

 

“Observing the most beautiful thing on this island!” I exclaim, handing him the binoculars. “Do you want to see it too!”

 

_Which is not Nanami, by the way. Sorry….._

“Um.... Souda, do you know why they’re zoomed in on Sonia?” he asks, staring into them.

 

“.....because he’s partaking in Man’s Greatest Ambition?” Nanami says, popping up out of nowhere and grabbing the binoculars.

_Actually, these are someone else’s, and I….. okay fine, it’s kind of creepy, but I’m not actually that bad about it!_

_However, you should not display that part of your personality to them._

I’m about to say something when Hanamura shows up out of nowhere and asks Nanami to return his binoculars. The two of them exit my cabin, leaving me alone with Hinata.

 

_…..can you not ask me about my potential creepy Sonia obsession? It’s not that bad…._

“So you’ve spent all of today staring at Sonia Nevermind….” he rambles, staring at a spot above my head.

 

“What? She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” I answer, hoping that he’s not going to question me any further about this.

 

“.....um, I suppose so, but…. aren’t you being a bit creepy about this?” he asks.

 

_What? If she wasn’t with Tanaka, I could use this as a way of deceiving myself into believing that someone actually cares about me…._

_Okay, stop thinking as well! You do not have self-esteem issues! Got it!_

Thankfully, he changes the subject to general chatter about the island and why it feels familiar for some odd reason, and I try to turn off my thoughts and succeed in my plans.


	7. Chapter 2-Abnormal Days 2

_Exactly what does Princess Nevermind see in Tanaka, anyways?_

_Well…. whatever she sees in him, you should emulate! Besides, if you display those same qualities, only while being cooler, she’ll love you!_

_You’ll become a better actor!_

Part of me thinks I’m going crazy, like there’s some person implanting these thoughts into my brain…. but it actually isn’t that bad of a plan.

 

I just need to interview Tanaka sometime today about his life, and then figure out how to best emulate him, which will enable me to finally be loved by another person..... and the bells are ringing again as Monobear drones on about how love is merely a demented illusion created by lonely people.

 

_…..which is then used to manipulate said lonely people into committing murder, and then…._

_Wait, what?! I haven’t killed anyone! I’m not some crazy serial killer!_

I walk to breakfast, and every single seat’s occupied except for the one right next to Hiyoko, which is also nowhere near Sonia.

 

“Hey! Bit-characters shouldn’t be allowed near the major ones!” she exclaims as I sit down. “Why can’t we just get rid of this really annoying one right now!”

 

_The only reason I’m here is because we ran out of chairs? And…. what…. are you…. going…._

“....we’re going to be planning a beach party right now….” Koizumi rambles as she drags Hiyoko away from me, the plate in her hands falling on my foot.

 

_…..I’m sorry? For offending you?_

_Okay, interview Tanaka! Right now, so you can change yourself into a better person!_

“.....are you alright?” the purple-haired girl asks as everyone else begins to leave for the beach.

 

“Of course I am!” I exclaim, walking out the door as she begins to apologise for being an idiot….

 

_Trust me, you’re not. You never will be, unlike myself…._

“Hey!” someone exclaims as I trip over my foot and fall onto their chest, almost knocking them to the ground.

 

_I’m sorry! It was an accident…. and since you’re not going to listen to me, you’re going to-_

“You could’ve at least asked! You’re only allowed to touch them if you defeat me properly!” she exclaims as I try to disentangle myself from her.

 

_Um…. I’d prefer not to touch your chest, as you’re probably not Sonia…._

“.....well, if you want to challenge me, just find me after I’ve defeated Nekomaru!” Owari exclaims, before she joins the crowd of people heading towards the beach and I try to find Tanaka.

 

* * *

 

“.....so, Cham-P…. do you believe that the sacrifice should occur….” Tanaka rambles. He’s sitting on a tree and talking to his hamster when I find him.

 

_Um…. your hamster is not the world’s best source of life advice?_

“....oh, we have guests? Who are not worthy of being in the presence of the dark lord?” he rambles, turning towards me. “Are you here to apply to be sacrificed to our lady of darkness?”

 

_No, I’m here for romantic advice. What the hell are you even talking about right now?_

“....then again, the princess would not approve of such a boring affair, and you are being unfaithful….” he rambles.

 

_What?!_

_What were you expecting?! This is how people normally interact with you! Minus the implied death threats…._

“What the hell are you even talking about?!” I exclaim. Why did I think this was a good idea?

 

“You’ve forgotten the girl you love….. and you show her gratitude in this manner….” he rambles, grabbing one of the hamsters and throwing it at me.

 

_I’m sorry, but I think you should go to a mental hospital. And if we’re both talking about Princess Nevermind here…. what the hell does she see in you? What the hell do the hamsters see in you? Are you trying to invoke Stockholm Syndrome in them, so once you kill them…._

_Granted, don’t you have it as well?_

_No, I don’t have it for my father. I think he’s a horrible person who should die…. and…. wait, what?!_

_I’m going crazy. We’re all going crazy, for I cannot have killed him or anyone else or blown up a school…. admittedly, if everyone on this island’s going crazy, then that’d explain Tanaka and Hiyoko…._

Tanaka removes the hamster from my hands as I walk back to my cabin, trying to figure out who the girl with pinkish-blonde hair in my memories is and why she feels so familiar….


	8. Chapter 2-Abnormal Days 3

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uupuppu….. beautiful day for some fun in the sun, isn’t it? Too bad about the bodies….” Monobear rambles as I open the blinds…. and everyone else is on the beach.

 

_I guess I’ll join them…. and this gives you another chance to interact with Sonia! Besides, most normal people don’t lock themselves in their house all day! Keep acting!_

For some strange reason, there’s a swimsuit lying at the bottom of my drawers. I put it on and run towards the beach, for I can’t wait to-

 

“So you’ve finally decided to join us.” Hinata remarks, distracting me from my attempts at finding Princess Nevermind.

 

“Of course! Why would I lock myself in my cabin for all of today?! Do you know where-” I begin, before he cuts me off.

 

“Everyone else is in the ocean, and you are not spending this entire party indulging in your Sonia Nevermind obsession.” he says as I run towards it, only to crash into Koizumi.

 

“....do you really need to indulge in Man’s Greatest Ambition by launching yourself into my chest?!” she exclaims.

 

_It was an accident! I don’t launch myself onto girls to be perverted towards them!_

“.....honestly, why couldn’t we have made this girls-only….” she rambles, as Togami walks towards us.

 

“Anyways, are we starting our game of beach volleyball now?” he asks.

 

“Ibuki thinks we should! Let’s go! Ibuki and Byakuya are going to crush you all!” Mioda exclaims, popping up out of nowhere and dragging him towards a group of trees. I run after them, only to trip over a small, white, and circular rock.

 

_Ow…. get up! Most people don’t just lie there when they trip over a…. human…. skull…._

_I’m going crazy. I’ve got to be. There is absolutely no reason for some random person’s skull to be lying here on the beach…._

 

_Except for Monobear’s little game, maybe?_

 

_No one’s died! No one’s going to die! We’re going to get off of this island soon! Someone’s going to save us from this fucked up game, and everything’s going to be fine!_

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“A body has been discovered! After a brief period of time, we will commence our school trial!”

 

* * *

 

_What the fuck?! Who in their right mind would rip off some random person’s head for no reason?!_

_Half of this island is crazy, you idiot! Crazy people don’t need reasons to do stuff!_

“Uupuppuuu…. so you’ve found the body. It’s so sad to see such a hopeful party go up in flames….” Monobear rambles, tossing a folder at me.

 

_Monobear File 2._

_Victim’s Name: Owari Akane_

_Time of Death: 11:00 AM._

_Cause of Death: Decapitation_

_Location: Beach_

 

I want to run away from Owari’s skull, want to run into the ocean and drown myself…. but I can’t.

 

* * *

 

“.....Souda, you’re going to be guarding the crime scene along with Nanami. Got it?” Togami commands as everyone begins to leave the skull, and I want to join them, but I’m stuck here with Nanami.

 

_Just tell him that you have no interest in doing this! Be assertive, you idiot!_

I try to say something, but the words keep getting stuck in my throat…. and Hinata taps me on the shoulder.

 

“Ah! Why are you still here!” I exclaim, for why the hell would he still be within walking distance of Owari’s skull, unless it has to do with Nanami, which it probably does….

 

“....he’s the protagonist, they’re always at the crime scenes. Right, Hinata?” Nanami asks, grabbing his hand.

 

“Um…. Nanami, as much as you want to believe that we’re in a videogame…. oh, nevermind. Do we even have any evidence besides her skull?!” Hinata exclaims, as I try to find some way to get out of here, I don’t want to see that skull at all….

 

“....where’s the rest of her body?” Nanami asks.

_There’s a skeleton here too?! Why didn’t I leave with everyone else, and pretend not to have heard Togami!?_

_Because you’re an idiot._

 

“So you’re suggesting that we dig for a skeleton, which is most likely in the same place and we don’t have the equipment needed for DNA testing or, and we don’t have enough time to fingerprint everyone and the killer was probably wearing gloves….” Hinata rambles, as I try to hide behind a tree.

 

_So you’re also truly a coward. Yay…. watch them hate you! Have fun!_

“.....they wouldn’t give us one we couldn’t solve. So the rest of her body is superfluous?” Nanami asks.

 

_How exactly are both of you not freaking out right now! There’s a skull right in front of you!_

 

_Because they’re good people. Plus, this has happened before…._

 

_Wait, how is that possible?! I never knew anyone here before coming to Hope’s Peak!_

 

Hinata’s about to say something when the bells cut him off.

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“The investigation is over. Please head to the clock town on the main island!”

 

 


	9. Chapter 2-Class Trial 1

Sonia’s already in the elevator when I get there with Hinata and Nanami. I attempt to talk to her, but I’m still distracted by that skull and Tanaka’s already in there and talking to her about hell.

_I’d prefer not to think about that…. why the hell am I the only person reacting to this?!_

_Because you are weak, and they are not._

 

The elevator hits the ground with a bang as the doors open to the trial room. We all silently take our seats, trying to ignore the photos of Pekoyama and Owari….

 

“Uuppupuu…. have fun! May the trial of Owari Akane begin! Let luck be in your favor!” Monobear exclaims, pulling a gun out of nowhere and firing it into the air.

 

* * *

 

“.....what time is it right now, Monobear?” Nanami asks.

 

“What does that have to do with anything?!” Hiyoko exclaims into my ear.

 

_Really?! Did you have to try to deafen me…. why are you surprised? This is perfectly normal…._

“.....right now, it is noon. Now shut up.” Monobear says, pulling a watch out of nowhere.

 

“So Owari was murdered an hour ago…. but is that even possible?” Hanamura rambles.

 

“Weren’t we all on the beach then? If Owari died then, wouldn’t someone have noticed?” the muscular guy in black asks.

 

“Um…. maybe Monobear’s just giving us false information? To deceive us?” the girl with purple hair asks.

 

_….as much as I want to agree with you, Monobear gets some sort of sick pleasure out of manipulating people…. and…. wait, that isn’t possible, for…. what?!_

“Uupupupu…. I tell no lies in my trial folders, Miss Tsumiki…. and no apologies are needed, unless you want me to evict you….” Monobear rambles, as Tsumiki looks like she’s about to choke on something….

_You are not an idiot! You are a perfectly good person whom the entire world hates! That’s not your fault!_

_Way to give people hypocritical life advice?_

_No, she’s a good person and I’m…. not. At all…._

 

* * *

 

“Everyone was at the beach party, right?” Sonia asks, her voice pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

“The bit-character next to me wasn’t! He did it!” Hiyoko exclaims, grabbing my arm.

 

_What?! I didn’t kill anyone! I’m not a serial killer!_

“....the childish one’s theory does make sense….” Tanaka rambles, staring at me, and I try to say something, but no sound’s coming out of my mouth….

_Well, you do deserve to die…. because you killed everyone else?_

_SHUT UP! Please, let me keep acting and stop this madness! Please!_

“Don’t you think we’re jumping to conclusions?” Hinata asks, turning towards Hiyoko.

 

“I do think she is, but it’d make sense for Souda to have killed her….” Koizumi rambles.

 

“Ibuki still thinks that someone broke onto the island and did it! Like the missing student in our class!” Mioda exclaims, as I try to think of some sort of self-defense….. anything that can save me from dying, even though I don’t deserve to….

 

_Just tell them the truth, you idiot!_

_No! They can’t find out anything about who I really am, or else we’ll be back to square one…. but would you prefer to be hated or dead?_

_Actually, they both come out as the same thing…._

“So we’ve come to a consensus on who the killer is?” Togami asks.

 

“NO!” I yell, as everyone turns towards me.

 

* * *

 

“.....shouldn’t we let him defend himself?” Nanami asks.

 

“Fine…. but he’ll poison our minds with his lies…..” Tanaka rambles.

 

“I’M NOT LYING! I DIDN’T KILL ANYONE!” I yell, hoping to quell this conversation, for I can’t die, can’t be executed for a murder I didn’t commit…..

 

_Well, you’re still a serial killer. Who should die._

“Ibuki wants to know why you’re yelling?!” Mioda exclaims, as I try to stop thinking about killing people…. which isn’t working.

 

“He’s yelling because he’s guilty and using the sound to magnify his lies.” Togami says.

 

“Why does it matter that he’s yelling?! And he was at the party, for I interacted with him, as did you, Mioda, and Koizumi!” Hinata exclaims.

 

“SEE! I WAS THERE, SO I COULDN’T HAVE KILLED HER!” I yell, hoping this’ll get everyone to stop….

 

“Actually, you were only there for the last bit, so you could’ve killed Akane before then?” the muscular guy in black asks.

 

“Uupupupu…. this is fun, Nidai, isn’t it? You don’t want me to just bring out the timer and kill all of you, right?” Monobear rambles, as I try to say something, but my lips just silently move….

 

 


	10. Chapter 2-Class Trial 2

“Wait, did anyone actually see her during the party?” Hinata asks.

_Um…. I don’t think I saw her, but I was…. caught up in my Sonia Nevermind obsession and didn’t notice…._

_See! You are gaining self-awareness! Yay!_

“Ibuki didn’t! Ibuki wanted to talk to Akane, but she wasn’t there!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“Sun-D, do you recall seeing the vulgar one at all? No?” Tanaka asks, as I try to figure out what this has to do with anything, but at least no one wants me dead….

 

“I’d recall her beauty and talent if she was….” Hanamura rambles.

 

“....um, I didn’t see her…. but why are we talking about this…. sorry if I’m being an idiot….” Tsumiki rambles.

 

_No, you’re not! I’m wondering the same thing!_

_Don’t you think that the others are ashamed that they have to defend you, though? Because you’re just a coward who no one likes pretending to be good…. right?_

* * *

 

“Are you saying that Owari actually died yesterday morning at eleven?” Sonia asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

“Yes! Of course you’re right, Princess Nevermind!” I exclaim, for she’s going to save me.

 

_Shouldn’t it be the other way around? All you’re showing to her is how weak and horrible you really are…._

“The bit-character could only have known that if he’d killed her!” Hiyoko exclaims.

 

“....actually, it’s a plausible theory, since no one actually saw Owari today….” Nanami rambles.

 

“Hasn’t it been established that Monobear doesn’t lie, though?” Togami asks.

 

_….how exactly is that lying?_

_Lying by omission is still lying. Like how you’re lying to them by not telling anyone that you’re a horrible person who only exists to be abused…._

“In the face of all the evidence we have that no one saw Owari today, isn’t it more likely that she died yesterday?! And with it, I’ll slice your claims to pieces!” Hinata exclaims.

 

_What?_

 

“Aren’t you being a bit over the top?” Koizumi asks.

 

“.....it’s cute, actually. I like it…. don’t you agree, Hajime?” Nanami answers.

 

_….well, good for you in your romantic lives. Too bad you’ll forget about me…._

_Stop being selfish! Can’t you see how much happier people are without you! Keep acting!_

* * *

 

“....um, anyways…. did anyone interact with Owari yesterday?” Hinata asks, blushing a bit.

 

“Aren’t you just going to keep leading us onto roads to nowhere and get us all killed?” Koizumi answers.

 

_Actually…. he’s not. I did talk to her yesterday…._

 

I’m about to say something when Mioda cuts me off.

 

“Ibuki talked to her! Ibuki also thinks no one on this island is crazy enough to murder people, for we’re all friends here!” she exclaims.

 

_I appreciate your optimism, but…. I don’t think the island operates like that…._

“....okay, did anyone else interact with her?” Hinata asks.

 

“Does accidentally falling onto her count?” I answer.

 

“Ahhh…. I envy you, but it probably doesn’t….” Hanamura answers, and he’s right, for they’d probably get more information out of Nidai or something….

 

“Did you talk to her?” Hinata asks.

 

“She told me to fight her after she defeated Nekomaru…. whomever that is.” I answer.

 

_….you just gave the entire court evidence that you have no friends, so…. have fun being hated!_

 

 


	11. Chapter 2-Class Trial 3

“Uupupupu…. well, it’s certainly been fun listening to you debate this, but I can’t bore the viewers at home!” Monobear exclaims, pulling a clock out of nowhere and winding it.

 

_Great…. we’re under time pressure too?!_

_Well, shut up and let everyone else talk, lest you kill a bunch of people again._

“Aren’t you…. not supposed to do this?” Hinata asks.

 

“....I’m not bound by the rules of human morality anymore. All that matters to me are my goals. Time pressure begins now!” Monobear exclaims as the clock begins to tick.

 

_….wait, hold on…. are we sure that this is Monobear? The one we-what the fuck?!_

_You’re going insane. You are not the person who built Monobear, and the person operating him…._

“....um, so we left off with…. Souda’s conversation with Owari about Nidai?” Tsumiki asks.

_Oh, so that’s who Nekomaru is?_

_Of everyone on this island, who did you think that was, you idiot?!_

“Doesn’t that just mean that Souda killed her, for he was the last person to interact with her?!” Koizumi exclaims.

 

“....the fiery one makes a good point, about the one who does not-” Tanaka begins, before Hinata cuts him off.

 

“Are you sure you’ve got the right killer? For going by Souda’s testimony, the last person Owari interacted with wasn’t him….” he says.

 

_So who was…. oh? That’s who killed her? Well, he’s certainly strong enough to do so…._

“.....it was-” Nanami says, before Mioda cuts her off.

 

“WAIT! Ibuki just remembered something really important! The killer ripped Akane’s head off!” she exclaims.

 

* * *

 

“Didn’t we all witness the crime scene?” Sonia asks.

 

_Yes…. and I’d like to erase it from my memory, thank you…._

“I think the point Mioda’s making is that no one has the arm strength to run anyone’s head off, so no one here could’ve killed Owari?” Togami asks.

 

“Yes! Byakuya understands me! Ibuki’s so happy!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“....so now that the musical one has thrown her hat into the ring, shall we debate it?” Tanaka asks.

 

“One, we are under time pressure, so no. Two, there actually is someone on this island with enough arm strength to rip Owari’s head off, and three, why are you so intent on derailing the trial?!” Hinata exclaims.

 

_…..because they don’t want to believe that people they like are horrible. That is why my life sucks._

“Why would he rip someone’s head off? I don’t think he’s strong enough to do so….” Koizumi asks.

 

“....we’re talking about Nidai, right?” Nanami asks.

 

_I think we are? Which…. actually makes perfect sense, come to think of it…._

DING!

 

* * *

 

“Okay! Time’s up! And victory goes to…. team hope! You found the killer…. ahh…. isn’t this all so beautiful…. finding out that Nidai Nekomaru killed Owari Akane off of almost no evidence….” Monobear rambles.

 

_What? Why does it sound like you’re having a mental breakdown? Why am I even caring about Monobear having a mental breakdown?!_

_Besides, can’t you just fix him?_

“So what I don’t understand…. is why he’d kill her, due to their interactions….” Hanamura rambles.

 

“Uupuuppupu…. let’s let him immortalize his final words, before I remove him from the chessboard….” Monobear rambles. “Why did you kill Owari?”

 

“....I just wanted her to be happy, and I thought if-” Nidai begins, before Monobear cuts him off.

 

“Well, I don’t want you to give away any classified information about SHSL Despair! Maybe the execution of Nidai Nekomaru begin in 3…. 2…. 1….”

 

_….you don’t make people happy by murdering them! What the fuck?!_

__


	12. Chapter 3-Abnormal Days 1

I can’t watch Nidai’s execution. Everyone else is looking at the stage as I stare at the floor, hoping that it’ll be over soon and that we can leave this stifling room…. which is closing in on me and I can’t breathe for some reason…..

_Because you’re a merchant of death. The world will remember you as a murderer._

__

_What?! Who did I kill, when did I kill them, why am I even asking you this question, for I have killed zero people, and…._

__

_Are you sure that you aren’t lying to yourself as well? To make them think that you’re a good…. person…._

__

Nidai’s still being executed, but all I can see are other bodies, bodies of other people who were killed by strange machinery….. and why…. am I so…. dizzy….

_Oh, so you’re being weak again. Even the little girl is calm._

_The world grows blacker and blacker as I grab the edge of my chair, hoping not to fall…._

* * *

 

J _oin me, for I love you. Join me, and you will be loved…._

__

_I’m running down a hallway, and I have to meet this girl…. for some reason. I can’t disappoint her…._

__

_Wait, when was this? Who is she?_

__

_Oh…. it’d be sad to forget this. It’s so sad, that you’ve forgotten the only person who will ever love you…. you wouldn’t want her to find out that you’ve betrayed her…._

__

_There’s a person with long black hair lying at the end of this hallway…. but he’s not the reason why I’m here…._

__

“Kamukura?” I blurt out as I open my eyes to Tsumiki and Hinata standing over me.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Tsumiki exclaims, looking like she’s just seen a ghost….

“.....can I come in now?” someone asks, knocking on the door.

“Yes, and…. that’s strange…. was Kamukura supposed to be here?” Hinata rambles, opening the door. Nanami enters, carrying her videogame console….. and where am I?

_We’re not supposed to leave the island…. no, we were supposed to leave the island…. tomorrow? Yesterday? Never?_

__

_You’re just driving yourself crazy. Shut up and act._

__

“.....um, sorry for overreacting, you’re in the hospital because you fainted and displayed signs of head trauma….. and you can’t leave for all of today, and I’m temporarily banning all visitors!” Tsumiki rambles, gesturing for Hinata and Nanami to leave the room….

_….why do I feel like you’re making up all of this, and that I’m perfectly fine right now?_

__

_Because she kills people for love…. and you kill people for love. She’s you as a girl…. the real you._

__

* * *

 

“Can you tell me a bit more about yourself?” I ask, as she walks away from the door.

_If you’re truly the person you claimed you be, you would’ve ignored her…. but if you’re a good person, then you’d talk to her…._

__

_Well, your mask is slipping either way, and she’s going to hate you._

__

“.....um, I’m really boring and am going to bore you no matter what I say?” she answers, writing something down on a sheet of paper. “Unless…. um, no one else on this island has any clue that you’re here?”

_….so, that includes Sonia._

__

_Well, you are a horrible actor and person who’s killed people, and she’s amazing. No wonder she hates you…._

__

“Did I bother you?! I’m sorry if I did, I’ll do anything to make it up to you!” Tsumiki exclaims, beginning to pull her shirt off…..

“Why are you taking your clothes off?!” I exclaim.

“.....because I’m boring you and you hate me…. no, you should hate me…..” she rambles.

“You’re not boring me, I don’t hate you, and I don’t think taking your clothes off is going to make you more interesting….” I answer, hoping to get her mind out of this train of thought…..

_At least you didn’t try anything like that to get people to like you?_

__

She doesn’t say anything, and appears to be staring into space…. almost like she finds people actually liking her a novel concept.

_Well, if she’s you…. then it is. Unfortunately._

__

* * *

 

“....Nanami, why exactly am I supposed to be seducing the teacher?!” Hinata exclaims, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

_Because that’s how you ended up here in real life. Without brain surgery, you’d be absolutely nothing, and you loved it too much to realize the truth….._

 

_What the fuck?!_

“Is a side effect of whatever I have hallucinations?!” I exclaim.

“.....did I hurt you?! I’m sorry! I’ve been such a horrible person, haven’t I…. but I love her and I love him and I can’t go back….” Tsumiki answers, acting as if I’m going to throw something at her….

_You know, I wouldn’t mind letting you read my mind. Maybe then you’ll understand…._

__

“....at least I didn’t put you on the route with the time-traveler, I think….” Nanami rambles.

_Okay, how about I observe you two on your little videogaming date? At least…. I’m not hurting anyone by doing so…._

__

“How about we try something that doesn’t involve the seductions of random people?” Hinata asks.

“....no, I need you to help me raise their flags. Or maybe I should raise yours first?” Nanami answers.

“Um, Nanami….” Hinata begins, before a crash cuts him off.

_Hinata, I hope you like robots? And…. okay, why the hell would I be thinking about that?!_

“....I didn’t know you liked watching people as well….” Tsumiki rambles, walking towards me.

“I don’t normally do so, but I kind of can’t do anything else right now. You?” I ask, as she writes something down.

“.....um, because it makes me feel like I’m happy? Like I’m not a perpetual victim, even if only for a little bit….” she answers.

_And that’s why you did it as well. You wanted to be them, so you rewrote your whole personality._

__


	13. Chapter 3-Abnormal Days 2

_They’re awake!_

_Finally, I’ve been able to awaken them! It’s taken me months, but I’ve finally done it! They’re going to love this!_

_Everyone’s gathered around the pods, and…. why is there a bomb?! Where the hell did they get the bombs from….._

_I…. never considered that they wouldn’t go back to normal…._

_“Foundation HQ is down, no survivors, most likely attributed to random terrorist act…..”_

_“....within the past week, over fifteen attacks have occurred, and the Foundation has been decimated…..”_

_“Notable victims include the younger sister of the Foundation’s figurehead…..”_

_This is what you do when you’re yourself. You try to be good, and end up killing people…._

“AH!” I scream, opening my eyes to Tsumiki writing more stuff down and panicking. No one’s dead….

 

“....everyone except for me is infected, and I’m immune…. and I’m sorry for doing this, but….” she rambles, grabbing the doorknob and staring at the floor.

 

“What are you talking about?!” I exclaim.

 

_You know, you probably shouldn’t have yelled. She’ll think you’re going to hit her._

“The entire island’s come down with despair fever!” she exclaims, turning away from the doorknob.

 

_What?! How do you create an illness?! Why would you create an illness?!_

_To eliminate your enemies, that’s why. Let them relive everything…._

“....and…. I’m immune, so I have to help them! Stay here!” she commands, rushing out the door as my eyes begin to close….

 

_…..are you sure?_

_You’re sure, that you won’t kill anyone this time?_

* * *

 

_“Hahaha…. finally, this is what you deserve, don’t you?”_

_I’m in my house, and there’s a dead person lying on the floor…. and someone’s laughing._

_That’s you, you idiot. You’re laughing because you killed your father._

Is this real? Part of me wants this dream to be real, in contrast to the other ones….

 

_See! You are a horrible person after all! He was abusive, but that does not mean he deserved to die._

_In contrast, you’re a mass-murderer. Who should die now?_

_What’re the chances of all of this stuff happening, though? Isn’t it more likely that I’m making this all up?_

_Oh, you fantasize about murder, don’t you? No wonder everyone hates you…._

* * *

 

I open my eyes to Tsumiki grabbing a pen and writing stuff on her skin. Strangely enough, I don’t feel anything right now….

 

“What are you doing?” I ask, as she walks towards me in an apparent state of panic.

 

“.....taking notes on what I have to do…. um, you’re better? Help me! No, don’t help me, useless people shouldn’t be helped…. I’m sorry! Don’t listen to me, I’m such a dirty girl….” she rambles, staring at a spot above my head.

 

_No, you’re not! You should be the one refusing to treat me, for I have no redeeming qualities!_

“I can help you, don’t worry.” I say, grabbing one of the clipboards and walking out the door as she tries to tell me to stay here and not do anything to hurt myself…. and her handwriting’s a mess.

_It’s giving me a headache just reading this…. and the only word I can make out is despair._

_Really says something about your mind, doesn’t it? Are you sure you aren’t crazy?_

 

 


	14. Chapter 3-Abnormal Days 3

There’s a room right across the hall from mine. Impulsively, I pound on the door, although I doubt that anyone would want to see me….

 

“....hello? Mikan? I’m coming! You know what to do, right?!” Koizumi exclaims as she opens the door.

 

_You know, doesn’t she look perfectly fine?_

_You know that despair fever doesn’t cause any significant change to one’s appearance, right?_

_Wait…. how exactly could I know this if I’ve never been on this island before? When was I last here?_

“....oh, it’s you. I’m….. fine….. don’t worry….. get Mikan….” Koizumi rambles, pulling me out of my thoughts and slamming the door in my face.

 

_…..see? They can see the real you, who is horrible. Build a higher wall._

* * *

 

I have no idea exactly what force compels me to open the door next to hers, but maybe the person behind this one doesn’t hate me….

 

“....hello? Is the nurse here?” Sonia asks as I open the door.

 

“Yes, I’m here! Anything I can do to help you?” I exclaim, walking into her hospital room. There’s a purple scarf wound around the top of her bed…..

 

_Oh, so that’s where…. wait, what the hell are you thinking about? He’s not dead…._

“Ah, do the side effects of this illness include vivid and borderline real hallucinations?” she asks, sitting up in her bed and turning towards me. Even while wearing a hospital gown, she’s….

 

_Focus, Kazuichi! You do not want to come off as any creepier than you already are to her…._

“....I guess? I’ve been experiencing the same thing….” I answer.

 

“So the goal of this illness is to create a folie a deux?” she asks, interest rising in her voice as I try to read more of Tsumiki’s notes…. and again, all I see is despair.

 

_“.....what? I’m sorry, but what exactly is that?” I ask, hoping I don’t come off as some creepy idiot….._

_At the very least, she doesn’t hate you? That’s something…._

“You haven’t heard of it? It’s a very interesting phenomenon where two or more people share the same delusions…. what are yours, if you don’t mind me asking?” she answers, beginning to smile….. and I don’t care that she’s talking about mental illness, she’s still amazing…..

 

_Well, that certainly explains why you’re smiling, but will she still have the same views on you when you tell her about murder?_

 

_Haven’t we…. wait, what? Why would Sonia kill people?_

 

She taps my hand, pulling me out of my thoughts. I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life in here with her…..

 

_So you’re being creepy again. Just talk about your delusions, and check on everyone else…._

“Um, most of mine center around committing murder and some girl with pinkish-blonde hair….” I answer, hoping that she doesn’t think that I’m a bad person….

 

“.....so it is a folie a duex after all! Monobear wants us all to think we’re murderers!” she exclaims.

 

_…..okay, so everyone’s hallucinating that they’re murderers, but why would Monobear want us to believe that?_

_Because someone’s going to think that it’s real, snap, and kill people, you idiot. Just like what happened last time…._

_Wait, what? What’s going on?_

* * *

 

“....Souda, have we been on this island before?” Sonia asks, pulling me out of my thoughts. Her her voice is really pretty….

 

_…..hold on. Haven’t both her and Hinata been convinced that this is their second time on Jabberwock Island? Haven’t you also felt this way about it as well…._

_Then again, it’s most likely part of the illness…._

“Isn’t there a chance that this is just part of the illness?” I ask, hoping that I don’t come off as uniformed or that she doesn’t think that I’m incapable of individual thought….

 

_Well, you’re not acting anywhere near as self-confident as you’re supposed to be…._

“....no, we’ve definitely been here before..... and we’ve gotten off of this island as well…. haven’t we? Yes, we’ve been here before, and can you get Hinata and Nanami for me?” she rambles, and I don’t know if I should obey her commands or if she’s going crazy, but she’s probably sane, so….

 

Thankfully, Tanaka and Tsumiki walk into the room, preventing me from trying to figure out what to do and making the wrong decision, killing Sonia by mistake….

 

_….well, you almost got her killed once. Blame your idiotic optimism and love…._

“....um…. what’re you doing here….” Tsumiki rambles, pulling her notepad out of my hands….

 

“I’m helping you?” I answer, hoping that I don’t upset her…..

 

“....the dark lady is immune to all illness, unless you count those carried by lesser mortals….. Maga-G, is this the one you wanted to sacrifice?” Tanaka rambles as he picks up his scarf from the bed’s headboard.

_Why exactly do you want me dead so badly?_

_Why wouldn’t people want to kill you? Think about it…._

“....unless…. well, technically he is a maiden, but to give a rather worthless maiden to the gods….” he rambles.

 

_Um…. I am very obviously not female? Go sacrifice Hiyoko to the gods if you need someone._

_He just gave you the world’s most accurate assessment of yourself. You’re just blind to the truth._

Tsumiki’s dragging me out the door as Tanaka and Sonia begin a discussion of something that sounds like alternate realities, the afterlife, and transdimensional portaling.

 

* * *

 

“....what are you doing?!” Tsumiki exclaims, tightening her grip on my hand, almost cutting off all circulation….

 

“I just wanted to help you….” I answer. She instantly lets go of me, as if in shock….

 

“...no, you shouldn’t have! You shouldn’t be helping me…. shouldn’t be helping me, I’m such a dirty girl….” she rambles, and I want to tell her that’s she’s not nearly as bad of a person as she thinks she is, but that’d require telling her the truth about me and I’m not sure if I should do that….

 

_Well, regardless of what you do, you’ll end up coming off as a bad person…._

“....I doubt that’s true, in all honesty….” I ramble, hoping to pull her out of her bubble of negativity, but she doesn’t seem to have heard me….

 

We reach my room, and she commands that I stay in bed, so I don’t screw up my recovery….

 

 


	15. Chapter 3-Abnormal Days 4

_“So, why don’t we test your hope?”_

_“Hahaha…. even when hope is so unmatched, it’ll prevail over despair….”_

_“Oh, it’s such an honor, isn’t it? For a man as worthless as me to become you gamemaster….”_

_“Well, you’ll forget, we’ll remember, and-”_

“I SIGNED OUR MARRIAGE REGISTRATION WITH LETTERS OF BLOOD, AND PUT IT IN YOUR MAILBOX TONIGHT!” Mioda screams, waking me up.

 

_What the fuck?! Are you trying to murder my eardrums?!_

“LET MY FEELINGS REACH YOU TOO, BYAKUYA!” she exclaims, as I shove my hands over my ears in an attempt to block out the sound, but it doesn’t work at all….

 

“So, what did you think of Ibuki’s song? Did it wake you up?” she asks.

 

“.....I can hear it from outside the door, I think…..” Nanami answers, as I try to remove that song from my memory.

 

“....yay! Everyone’s better now, so Ibuki wants to host a concert! Ibuki’ll see you all at the Titty Typhoon at seven!” Mioda cheerfully exclaims, playing another chord on her guitar as she sprints out the door, grabbing a box of medical supplies.

 

* * *

 

“.....so I’m not a person, but I already knew that…. and I’m in love with Hajime, but I also know that, and Hajime is technically supposed to be another person right now, but that’s the big endgame reveal that shocks the audience, so I don’t know if that’s the new bit, I think….” Nanami rambles as she drags Hinata into my room.

_I’m sorry, but what the hell are you talking about? Are you sure that you’ve recovered?_

_Well, everything she’s said is true…. oh, right, you have no memory. Why else would you be so tortured over being a supposed psychopathic murderer?_

_You’re just as horrible anyways, and you already got over it, so you can accept that everyone only likes you when you do stuff for them, so in essence, you’re-_

 

“Um…. I’m kind of lost here, Nanami…. what are you trying to tell us?” Hinata asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

“....just make your own path? Hajimake it, Hajime? Or…. crap, I can’t think of any puns with Izuru or Kamukura….. Souda, can you help me?” Nanami rambles, still making absolutely no sense at all.

 

“Hinata, I’m just as lost as you are…. are you sure she’s better? Did you do anything with her?” I ask, hoping that she’s not going to kill both of us out of love or something, even though she can’t…. yet how do I know that?!

 

“....no, I didn’t…. um…. so…. what’s happening?!” Hinata answers, turning towards the window.

 

_Okay, so the one other person on this island who might like you now thinks you’re a nymphomaniac jerk…. well, at least there’s Sonia…._

“....you’re remembering your other self, Hajime…. it’s okay, don’t worry. I can help you….” Nanami answers as Mioda yanks the door open, thankfully saving me from this mass of confusion that somehow sounds familiar….

 

“Oh, did Ibuki miss something fun? Ibuki wants to join in! But she can’t…. she needs help setting up her concert, for Ibuki can’t soundproof an entire segment of the Titty Typhoon by herself….” she rambles, as Nanami attempts to shield Hinata for some reason….

 

“....I’ll help you, Mioda, just as long as Nanami lets go of me…..” Hinata answers, and I probably should’ve told her that I’d go as well, for I’d at least come off as someone who isn’t a crazy selfish idiot that’s also a bad person…. but everyone else has left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts and delusions.

 

* * *

 

_So, there’s always a man. There’s always a man, a game, and a mastermind….. and I’m going insane._

_I should be fine right now, according to Mioda, so…. why am I still thinking about dead people? Why have I gotten so desensitized to death, that I’m accepting my fate as an unredeemable human?!_

_Then again, couldn’t she just be lying….. or everyone’s lying, and I’m the only sane one?_

_Yeah, right. The island trusts Monobear over you, you know that? At least he’s honest about being horrible, while you cover up your true self with lies and hope that they’re stupid enough not to notice…. sad, isn’t it?_

 

“....you are coming to the concert, right?” Togami asks, having somehow gotten into the room while I was stuck in my endless loop of self-loathing…..

 

“Of course! Having fun with your girlfriend?” I blurt out, jumping off the bed and rushing out the door with him, and he’s currently staring at his foot….

 

_Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have said that, but he doesn’t think that I’m a psychopath…._

“....do you ever get so lost in your mind that you forget who you really are, Souda?” he answers cryptically, as if he’d read my mind…. as if he knows who I really am.

 

_But he does. Everyone knows who everyone else, for this is the second loop of this game…. and he isn’t himself either._

_Everyone’s masked and corrupted…. thanks to you. You are the mastermind, Kazuichi._

_Don’t you remember what you did?_

Memories of girls and machines and death assault me, and Togami remains completely silent.

 

* * *

 

“We’re starting now, Mioda!” Sonia exclaims as Togami and I finally make our way into the Titty Typhoon, and of course she’d be helping her set up, she’s a thousand times better than me and I’m pretty sure that that number’s too low….

 

“Why couldn’t we just throw all of the ugly people out?! They’re the ones corrupting this beautiful music!” Hiyoko complains, as I sit down next to Tsumiki and the lights go off.

_Okay, firstly, who in their right mind would like a song called ’I Had Fun Giving Birth But I Have No Idea Who The Father Is’, secondly, how do I know that, and thirdly…. you’re not ugly at all, Tsumiki._

_Second-prettiest girl on this island, maybe? Sorry Hinata…._

“EVERYONE READY FOR IBUKI’S NEW SONG! LET’S GO!” Mioda exclaims, as the lights flip on and the curtain rises, unmasking a macabre stage filled with bones….

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“A body has been discovered! After a brief period of time, we will commence our school trial!”

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“A body has been discovered! After a brief period of time, we will commence our school trial!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not dead. Just now on a really slow update schedule.


	16. Chapter 3-Abnormal Days 5

“Uupupupuuu…. really, what did you think the decor was?” Monobear asks, popping up out of nowhere and tossing a pair of folders in my face.

 

_Victim’s Name-Hinata Hajime…. oh god, what?! What’s going on?!_

_The only other guy on this island who wants to spend time with you currently has his skeleton lying on the stage along with his internal organs? Didn’t you notice?_

_NO! Someone, turn my brain off! I don’t need to think about vivisection…._

“.....ah, Souda, you don’t mind if I extract these papers from your face?” Sonia asks, as her hand brushes against my body…. and I shouldn’t be thinking about how beautiful she is and how much I want to kiss her right now when there are dead people right in front of us….

 

“.....speaking of that, you wouldn’t mind investigating for a bit with me, right?” she asks.

 

“I’d love to…. but why me?” I answer, as she finishes pulling the papers off my face. Why would she even want to do anything with me?

 

“I’ll…. tell you later. You remember what happened last time?” she answers, as we walk backstage and I feel like I’m in some weird dream.

_Or…. a weird computer simulation?_

* * *

 

“Ibuki can’t believe that someone would mess up her show! She just wanted everyone to be happy!” Mioda exclaims as Sonia leads me into a set of rooms.

 

_As much as I wish to share in your optimism…. there isn’t enough evidence to prove it. What are we doing here again?_

_Isn’t it obvious that this was the last place the killer was?! Thank god you didn’t vocalize your idiotic thoughts…._

“....Ibuki doesn’t remember who else was in here! I’m sorry!” Mioda exclaims, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

“I understand. Do you mind if I extract some evidence from these rooms?” Sonia asks, and I should say something to prove that I’m not completely useless, but I have no clue how to follow that statement….

 

“Ibuki wants to know why you’re doing that!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“Because this was the last place that the killer was?” I answer, as Sonia disappears from the room, leaving me stuck with Mioda, a room filled with fabric, and a videogame console.

 

_Hey…. that looks familiar…. isn’t it Nanami’s? How did it…. get…. here…._

* * *

 

_So there’s a girl in a box who I built…. except it’s Nanami in the box and I rebuilt her… except that isn’t possible, for she’s dead and someone killed her, and her remains are lying on the stage…._

_Wait, how long…. have I been alive? How old am I? Why am I even thinking about this when both her and Hinata are dead?!_

“....ibuki’s so sad she had no time to capitalize her lines….” Mioda rambles, as Sonia walks back into the room with a pair of bags.

 

“That’s…. ah, thank you for cooperating with us, Mioda.” Sonia says as she grabs my hand and drags me onto the stage, almost hitting me with one of her bags.

 

_I actually would not mind remaining like this forever…. by the side of such a beautiful and amazing girl…._

_Do you really have to think about that sort of stuff when you’re investigating murder?!_

* * *

 

The stage is filled with bones. Everywhere I look, bones surround me, trapping me in a macabre cage…. and Sonia’s removing a bottle and a portable table from one of the bags.

 

_Hydrochloric acid. Hope’s Peak Academy. DO NOT ALLOW CONTACT WITH SKIN._

_…..so that explains what happened to Hinata, Nanami, potentially…. oh, god…. that’s a horrible way to die….._

_You’ve killed people in worse ways, haven’t you?_

“Um, where’d you get the table from?” I ask, as she places a familiar-looking box on it.

 

“.....I found it in one of the rooms backstage. There’s a second one of these as well, and I presume this is most likely where both Hinata and Nanami were murdered….” she answers, and she’s surprisingly calm about all this, surprisingly calm about discussing vivisection and however you’d die by having your skin corrode off via acid….

 

_Because this is not the first time this has happened, Kazuichi! Why haven’t you realized that?!_

“....Souda, does Tsumiki usually store syringes in the same box as scalpels?” Sonia asks, thankfully preventing that little voice in my head from calling me an idiot again….

 

“I don’t think so? Where did you get this box from?” I ask, as she passes me a syringe with a label on it.

 

_Memory-Fever. Side effects include paranoia and paralysis…._

* * *

 

“....um, so you’re implying that the killer strapped down both of them to the tables, injected them with this memory-fever, and then dumped the acid….” I ask, trying to prevent my mind from conjuring up images of what it feels like to die via skin corrosion while tied to a table….

 

_You’ve done even worse than that, so why should you complain, Kazuichi? You have no reason to feel revulsion…. oh, aren’t they going to love how you can’t even mourn, but choose to selfishly indulge in self-loathing…. right?!_

“.....I believe the scalpel was the cause of death, and the acid was used later…. oh, and have I ever told you about Alfred Nobel, Souda?” Sonia asks, pulling me out of my thoughts, so she is willing to interact with me, so I’m doing something right….

 

“I don’t think so? What does he have to do with anything?” I answer, and her thoughts about the scalpel are true, for she’s so much more perceptive than I am.

 

“....I haven’t told you about the Merchant of Death? The one who invented dynamite, and then created the Nobel Prizes?” she asks, her voice strangely perky…. and I have no clue what he has to do with anything.

 

_Because you are another merchant of death? Except I know that already, I think…._

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“The investigation is over. Please head to the clock town on the main island!”

 

 


	17. Chapter 3-Class Trial 1

Sonia doesn’t talk to me when we’re in the elevator. I thought that we’d gotten to some point in our relationship where she didn’t hate me, but she’s back to normal and rambling on and on about hell….

_What were you expecting, Kazuichi?! She’s only interested in communicating with you because she can use you…. manipulate you to achieve her ends…._

_Wait, isn’t that really out of character for her to do? Why exactly would she want to manipulate me?_

_Prior experience, Kazuichi. That’s what you say about all of them, and-_

BANG!

 

“AH!” I exclaim as the elevator crashes to its destination, the force of the fall being enough to kill everyone in here….

 

_….no, Monobear only wants two of you dead. The others just happened to be in the way._

“Why didn’t it work! You said it was supposed to end like this!” Hiyoko exclaims, as the doors open to a trial room adorned in blues and silvers…. and it feels so familiar, like I’ve been here before and forgotten about it….

 

_…..because this is the one where he convinced everyone to leave, at the end of the first game?_

* * *

 

“Uuppupupu…. why is everyone so quiet? Still in mourning over the loss of so much hope? It’s such a shame that the incredibly worthy Hinata Hajime and Nanami Chiaki were killed in a such a manner, such a shame that the only ones left are trash….” Monobear rambles, whacking a gong that’d randomly appeared out of nowhere.

 

_Why does Monobear…. not sound like Monobear?! Why am I caring so much about what a murderous teddybear acts like?! Why would I-_

_….because you made him, Kazuichi? That’s why you know everything…._

_There’s a man in green with white hair tied to the floor, and I had to do this, for he was going to kill everyone at the party…._

“....and Souda, would you mind bringing up the evidence we found?” Sonia asks, her voice as beautiful as ever….

 

“Um, yes! Like that portable table, right?!” I blurt out.

 

_Why the fuck did you say that?! Princess Nevermind is firmly convinced that you’re not a psychopath, but you had to blurt out the world’s most useless piece of evidence, and you were just stuck in your fucking insanity spiral during everything else she said, so you could’ve just said something that’ll get everyone killed, you moron!_

Laughter rings in my ears, taunting and teasing me, and I want to escape this trial room…. but there’s no way out of here.

 

_This is normal, Kazuichi. Why are you so surprised?_

 

* * *

 

“....such a place would be a fitting end for someone of his nature, don’t you agree, Cham-P?” Takaka asks in the midst of the laughter, and why exactly does he want me dead….

 

“Um....stop laughing! I’m sorry!” someone exclaims, and she sounds like Tsumiki….

 

_Thank you…. but why would you do that for me? I’m not the sort of person who should be respected…._

“I have to agree with Tsumiki here. Why are you reacting this way to such an important piece of evidence?” Sonia asks, and she has to be lying to humor me, for those tables have nothing to do with anything at all….

 

“All it proves are that there were tables backstage.” Togami remarks.

 

“....no, it proves that this murder was premeditated. Don’t you agree?” Sonia answers, confidence filling her voice as she turns towards Mioda.

 

_…..well, that does make sense, but how did she not witness anything? Why do I have so much of my faith in Sonia?_

_Because she’s amazing. That’s why…._

 

 


	18. Chapter 3-Class Trial 2

“Ibuki wouldn’t kill people! Ibuki just wanted to make everyone happy and confess her love to Byakuya!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“....if that’s the case, then why did you tell me to bring you those tables from the store, Mioda? Why did you loudly declare your desire for assistance, but only let me, Hinata, and Nanami help you? If you planned out this concert to bring goodwill between everyone here, why was it so macabre?” Sonia asks, firing off her questions like bullets from a gun….

 

_So, I…. yes, I should help her, but not now. I’ll wait until later, so I don’t throw her off._

“People are closely united in times of death, correct?” Koizumi asks.

 

_We’re stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere and playing a fucking game of mutual killing. I think we’ve seen enough death for millions of lifetimes._

_You’re death’s merchant. Remember that girl you killed who threw a party at the wrong time, Kazuichi?_

“.....did you, perhaps, think that you could kill three birds with one stone? Or even all four birds with this farcical concert?” Sonia asks, her voice as strong as steel, but…. why the fuck would anyone want her dead, or to kill all of us….

 

“Hey! You’ve got that wrong, and I’ll slice that fucking claim to pieces!” Hiyoko exclaims, punching me in the face as she raises her fist to the air.

 

“Don’t disrespect his memory! Hinata wouldn’t stand for your behavior!” I exclaim.

 

* * *

 

_Why did I just do that!? So now, I’m going to kill everyone again, because that’s all I do…._

“What gives you the right to override Chiaki’s role in all this?” Koizumi asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

_When did Nanami ever do that?! Unless….. all of us were on the island the other time?_

_Of course they were, you idiot! How else are you going to explain the other people in the trials!_

“.....I believe that he meant no disrespect for her on any basis, but we’re getting off-topic.” Sonia quips, but she shouldn’t defend me, she can get through her entire case against Mioda without me bogging her down.

 

“And what evidence do you have left to present, Princess Nevermind? It’s a shame that your entire case hinges on a table.” Togami asks.

 

_Um, there’s also the hydrochloric acid? And all the other stuff?_

 

“....perhaps she’s been bewitched?” Tanaka quips.

 

“Or it’s because she found a random bottle of hydrochloric acid backstage along with Tsumiki’s medical supplies?” I answer, staring at him as I do so.

 

_Why would you underestimate the person you love? Tell me, why the hell would you do that?!_

* * *

 

“.....so that’s where they went? I thought… oh god, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to prove to all of you that I’m a horrible nurse…..” Tsumiki exclaims.

 

_All you proved was that I wasn’t lying! See, you’re not completely useless in the grand scheme of things, unlike myself…._

“Someone else had to have put it there! Ibuki didn’t kill anyone!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“Well, the only people who were even backstage were you, me, Hinata, and Nanami. The latter two are dead, so they’re ruled out, leaving me and you in the list of potential suspects. The only time I spent in the hospital today was in my room, which was devoid of any supplies, and I wouldn’t investigate so heavily or rely on Souda if I’d killed them.” Sonia answers, and I don’t know why she even had to debunk the theory where she killed them, she’s amazing….

_Tell that to her parents. I’m sure they’ll love to hear that. Or you could tell that to all of the victims of that Genocider Syo copycat killer._

_What the-I’m going insane. Sonia would never kill anyone, and I just made all this stuff up out of thin air…. or I pasted my own crimes onto her?_

_Yes, that’s right. You are a horrible person who should die, and she is-_

“.....couldn’t we also chalk this one up to a crime of passion? Like the other two?” Hanamura quips, yet that makes no sense at all….

 

“From a certain point of view, it is quite strange that the motivations suddenly changed, but you just desire our elimination, correct?” Sonia asks.

 

_….how did I forget that half the island wants us dead?!_

_Well, you forget a lot of things when stuck in the hospital and hallucinating yourself killing people._

“....are you sure that-” Tanaka begins, before Sonia cuts him off.

 

“Yes, I do believe that all of the evidence is enough to execute Mioda, but as she’s still not saying anything, do I have permission to challenge her to a machine-gun talk battle, Monobear?” she commands.

 

 


	19. Chapter 3-Class Trial 3

_A what?! Sonia, you really…. are amazing at this…._

“Just because you are Princess Nevermind does not give you the right to pull random laws out of your head and impose your will on the rest of us!” Togami exclaims.

 

_I really don’t think you count as a normal person…. but none of us are really normal, are we? Except Hinata, but he doesn’t really count as one, for….._

_Why would he do that? Why would he throw away everything just to become another person?_

“No, this has occurred before. Hinata did it during the last game, did he not?” Sonia asks, turning towards Mioda, confidence rising in her voice and expression….

 

_Wait, what? I don’t recall him doing that, but that does tie in with the theory that we’ve all been here before…. yet what happened the first time?_

“Um…. there’s no player! You can’t do this, for the player isn’t here! They’ve gone on to find Naegi Komaru, and you’re not supposed to be able to do this to me! Only the player can do this!” Mioda exclaims, sounding like a madwoman.

 

“What exactly is this machine-gun talk battle, anyways?” Koizumi asks.

 

“Uupuppupuu…. it’s the part of the trial where the accuser asks questions rapid-fire to their supposed culprit until they either confess or break down…. such a beautiful display of hope, isn't it?” Monobear answers, and I didn’t make him to do this, he’s not supposed to act like this….

 

_….hold on. When did I build Monobear, and why the fuck would I create him?!_

_Didn’t I tell you this already, you idiot?! You did if for a girl who you loved._

“Well, if the accused is spouting nonsense, then that’s often the end of the battle, but since I haven’t asked her anything, shall we begin, Mioda?” Sonia asks, thankfully pulling me out of thinking about Monobear and love.

 

“Yes! Ibuki’ll show you that she didn’t do anything!” she exclaims.

 

“So why did you specifically seek out myself, Hinata, Nanami, and Souda for your soundproofing volunteers? What exactly were you doing backstage that required me to never be in contact with you? Where did you get the bones and hydrochloric acid from? Why did you want me to pick up a portable table? What did you need Tsumiki’s medical supplies for? Where did you even get a syringe of the same fever we were all infected with for the past few days? Why are Hinata and Nanami’s clothes lying backstage? Why didn’t you do anything to help in the investigation? Tell me, what are your answers? Do you even have any?!” Sonia asks, her voice growing stronger and stronger with every question, her eyes never leaving Mioda.

_So, this is the girl I love. I doubt she’ll ever requit it, for she’s so much better than me, but I want the world to see how confident she is._

_Nosovelic is in good hands._

“Um…. I didn’t do it! That little voice inside Ibuki’s head told her to!” Mioda exclaims.

 

* * *

 

_Mioda…. to her, are Ibuki and I two separate people?! Does she think that the her that uses third-person isn’t the same as the one who uses first-person?!_

 

_Kazuichi, you’re like that as well. The person everyone thinks you are is completely different from who you actually are, so what gives you the right to comment on her condition?_

 

“....so if you heard that voice in your head telling you that they had to die because they did something they weren’t supposed to be doing, you would’ve done so too, wouldn’t you? I just did what I thought was the right thing to do, as her faithful servant.” she rambles.

 

_If you’re trying to prove your innocence, I don’t think this is working…._

“....ah, I’m sorry, but this statement only serves as a further confession of your guilt, Mioda.” Sonia remarks.

 

“Can’t you see that she’s clearly not mentally stable? One can’t confess when in such a state….” Togami says.

 

“In that case, doesn’t that render every other execution null and void? For-” Sonia begins, before Monobear cuts her off.

_….everyone else on this island isn’t stable at all. Because they’re still members of SHSL Despair, I think…._

“Uupupupuuu…. and once again, hope has prevailed against despair! It’s so beautiful watching it succeed, even against such miniscule odds…. but it wouldn’t be fair for the game to end now, wouldn’t it? May the execution of Mioda Ibuki begin in 3…. 2…. 1….”

_This is not Monobear. This is someone else borrowing Monobear as a mask._

_How do you know that, Kazuichi?_

_Because I build Monobear for a girl I loved, and he’s not programmed to act anything like this._

* * *

 

“....um, Souda…. everyone’s leaving now….” Tsumiki says as a sharp pain pulls me out of my thoughts.

 

_Were you really so lost in your maze of lies that you forgot about where you were, Kazuichi?_

I’m about to say something when she grabs my hand and starts dragging me towards the elevator.

_She has really sharp nails….. and it’s quite a shame, watching you get bowled over by her._

_She’s a better person than me, so it’s okay. I don’t deserve to be heard, when all I say is nonsense…._

“....do you want me to apologize? I can apologize, if you want me to, for I did something wrong and I’m doing something wrong and everything I do is wrong and I’m acting like an idiot….” she rambles, as my head starts feeling like it’s about to explode and everything starts blurring around me.

 

_Oh, you’re going to faint again. It’s such a shame to see you reduced to this wreck…. when even a little girl named Saionji Hiyoko is so much better than you…._

_Wait, how do I know her full name?_

 

“I don’t want you apologize when the only wrong thing you’ve done is have really sharp nails.” I say, as the world grows whiter and whiter as I get weaker and weaker….

_At this time during the other game, Tsumiki killed two people for that girl she loved. What makes you think that she’s not doing the same to you?_

_Because she needs to see that she’s not a bad person! She’s not nearly as horrible as she makes herself out to be!_

 

The last thing I see before everything turns completely white is Sonia and Tanaka having some sort of conversation about the occult…..

_During the other game, he and someone else set up a suicide pact to save everyone. In contrast, you…. didn’t really do anything, except build a robot._

_In comparison to that, don’t you see why Sonia chose him?_

 

 


	20. Chapter 4-Abnormal Days 1

_“You guys! I swear I’ll never forget you!”_

_Those words ring in my ears as I emerge from the pod. Somehow, we haven’t forgotten all that happened on that island…._

_“Come on, join me! I’m going to help you!”_

_A pink-haired girl grabs my hand, as we run through the hallways of Hope’s Peak Academy. For the first time since I got to this school, I begin to smile, for I’ve gotten such a cool girl to actually like me…._

_There’s another girl, a short girl with brown hair and a microphone who keeps telling me that she reminds me of her best friend. She wants to throw a little celebration when everyone wakes up, but something went wrong, for everyone’s dead….._

_“You’re not my son. I never had a child! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT, JUST PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!”_

_My father is lying dead in his own garage. There is a television set in the corner, which is reporting on a Genocider Syo copycat killer and several people who’ve received fingers of their own loved ones in the mail….._

_Everyone is dead. The entire Future Foundation has blown up, and there is a white-haired madman shoving a gun to my head and laughing while the world goes up in flames…._

_“....please don’t kill me…. I know you wouldn’t listen to someone so worthless, but please let me-”_

_I am kidnapping this exact same madman, who is pleading for his own life. Someone else shoves a gag into his mouth, but we had to do this, this was what we had to do to sure he doesn’t kill us all…._

_“I WILL NOT LOSE HOPE!”_

_Who is screaming that phrase? Who is the person on the television? Why am I filled with a sense of absolute dread, for this was not supposed to happen at all…._

_I am conversing with a red-haired man wearing a white jacket._

_The same man gets bludgeoned to death by baseballs, and I am laughing._

_Nanami Chiaki finally opens her eyes in the real world, and Hinata and I are both ecstatic, for if I can build her, I can wake up everyone else….._

_A man with long black hair is emerging from what appears to be a coffin. I am sitting in a cafe by the beach and expressing my desire to see Sonia in a bikini. Sonia is on her way to Nosovelic, and she’s going to-_

BANG!

 

The sound of a door slamming against a wall wakes me up from my dreams. It looks like I’m inside my cabin…. but who put me there? Why am I not in the hospital?

 

“....I’m…. sorry…. everyone….” a beautiful girl with pale blonde hair who’s wearing a blue dress with black knee-high stockings says as she turns the light on and stabs herself.

 

_WHAT?!_

_This is not Sonia, this is still part of the dream for she wouldn’t do that and I’m going insane…._

It is the middle of the night. Sonia’s body is lying in my doorway, and I want to scream.

 

But no one’s going to hear me.

 

* * *

 

“....you did this to her…. tell me, why would you do such a thing to our lady of darkness?”

 

“You killed her because she rejected your advances?!”

 

“If you wanted to confess to her, you could’ve just talked to her instead of doing this! Even I know that….”

 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” I exclaim, as I open my eyes to Hiyoko whacking me on the head with a metal baseball bat.

 

_It’s morning now. Sonia’s body is not in here, which means that she just died at the end of that really weird dream you had last night._

_Besides, why would Sonia blow up Nosovelic and murder her parents?_

 

“Why…. are…. you…. not…. aware…. of…. your…. actions….” she says, slamming the bat against my head on every word she utters.

 

_Why are you trying to murder me, Hiyoko?!_

“Uupuppuuuu…. well, looks like vigilante justice isn’t going to get us anywhere with this killer, so we’ll still have to go through all the trials instead…. such a waste of hope, isn’t it? When the recipient is trash, it’s best just to let them die….” Monobear rambles, popping up directly in front of Hiyoko and dropping a folder on my face.

_Location…. um, someone who very definitely isn’t Sonia died at…. three in the morning? I think?_

“Well, we’re almost done with the investigation, so we might as well just execute him.” Togami commands, as he appears out of nowhere and removes the bat from Hiyoko.

_What did I do?! Why are you all trying to kill me, and when did everyone get into my cabin?!_

“Could you at least tell me why you all think I killed someone?!” I exclaim.

 

“....Sonia’s body’s…. in here…. it’s in the doorway…. I’m sorry….” Tsumiki answers.

_I wasn’t hallucinating those voices?! I..... she actually killed herself last night?!_

_Please be false…. you’re all lying, I can’t trust any of you, for you’re all back to being members of SHSL Despair…._

The mob walks out the door, unmasking Sonia’s body in my doorway.

 

* * *

 

_I did this. What’s the point of investigating, if I’m going to die for all my crimes regardless of what I do…._

_Didn’t you see what Sonia was planning to do, you moron?! She was planning to keep fighting on against despair and finding a way to get you two out of the New World Program!_

_Take up her cause, Kazuichi. At least you’ll have done something positive with your life._

“....okay, Sonia, I’ll try to…. not be an absolute failure at this, I guess….” I say, attempting to figure out how to best prove to everyone that I didn’t kill her.

 

_….um, so you were in bed the whole time, which…. means I shouldn’t have left any fingerprints on her?_

 

_So go to the store and hope they sell fingerprinting kits._

I throw myself out of the bed, not caring that my body feels like lead as I sprint through the island, hoping that the store’ll be able to help me….

 

_CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS. BUY YOUR MURDER WEAPONS ELSEWHERE!_

_Really?!_

How much time do I have left to at least attempt investigation? What else can I do to prove that I wasn’t in any contact with Sonia? Why is there a weird black thing on a pole….

_The entire island is covered in security cameras, which’re relaying footage to the Future Foundation._

_So there’s most likely one outside your cabin._

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“The investigation is over. Please head to the clock town on the main island!”

 

Impulsively, I grab the camera by its legs and sprint towards the elevator, hoping not to die.

 

 


	21. Chapter 4-Class Trial 1

_…..240 hours…. 216 hours…. 192 hours….._

_Why exactly does this camera have its latest footage last?! At least all of the cameras appear to be synched…. so I just need to find the footage from the one that’s closest to my cabin, and hope for the best….._

The camera is the only light in the elevator, which is descending at a snail’s pace.

 

_You’d think that if they wanted to kill me, they’d just slam the elevator down as quickly as possible._

_Also, is it just me, or is this elevator going up?_

 

I go back to searching through the camera’s footage in the desperate hopes of finding the footage of her death, something that’ll prove that I didn’t kill Sonia….

 

_Did you, though? For all you know, you’ve spent the past twelve hours hallucinating. You could’ve killed her, Kazuichi, and thought that it was just all part of the dream…._

_Yes, everyone on the island wants you dead, but the best lies always start from the truth._

I am about to scream when the elevator suddenly begins to rapidly descend, crashing down to the trial room as I collapse on its floor….

_The camera’s…. still…. intact…._

* * *

 

“Uupupuu…. so, we’re all here with a proven murderer in our midst, and all we need is the best way to challenge him and bring justice for Princess Nevermind!” Monobear cheerfully exclaims as we all take our seats and I keep searching through the camera’s footage….

_Um…. restaurant footage….. store footage…. is there any way I can just eliminate everything before yesterday?_

_No, there’s too high of a risk of damaging the camera if you try to do this with just your hands._

“....perhaps, we should sentence him to another machine-gun talk battle, where all of us are the accusers?” Tanaka asks.

 

“Upupuppuuu…. oh, yes, that’d be astounding….. but I forgot the timer last time!” Monobear answers, pulling a clock out of nowhere.

 

_Wait, there’s a time limit on these things?! How much time do I have to sift through all this footage without risking damaging the camera…._

“....if the accused can prove himself innocent in the next six minutes, then he’ll win! May the trial of Souda Kazuichi begin in 3…. 2…. 1….” he announces, slamming his paw on the top of the clock, causing it to tick like a bomb.

_What!? I only have a few minutes to sift through footage of everything that’s ever happened on this fucking island?!_

_Just ignore what everyone’s saying to you, and focus on the camera!_

* * *

 

“SIX!” Monobear yells, as everyone begins to accuse me, but I can’t listen to them, for I have to focus on sifting through all this footage….

 

_Cabin 1…. Cabin 3…. Titty Typhoon…. see, they have video of Mioda committing murder, so why can’t I find anything from when I saw Sonia die?!_

_The more time you spend wallowing in your self-pity, the more likely you are to die, Kazuichi!_

“FIVE!” Monobear exclaims, as I’m fast-forwarding through all the footage of the past few days, ignoring the accusations hitting me like bullets and Hiyoko whacking me with a baseball bat….

 

_120 hours, Cabin 3…. 120 hours, Cabin 4…. why am I feeling pain from words?!_

_Cabin 5…. Cabin 6…. Cabin 7…. hey, zoom in on that nameplate…. okay, that’s not mine, but who the heck is that?! Did anyone use it?_

_Stop acting like an idiot, Kazuichi! Keep doing the one thing you’re good at!_

“FOUR!” Monobear screams, and I’ve finally found the correct cabin, so all I need to do is go find the right time….

 

“Hey! The guilty bastard isn’t responding to any of our accusations!” Hiyoko exclaims, as she whacks me with her baseball bat again….

 

_Why do I even call you by your first name, anyways? Okay, 96 hours…. 48 hours…. now, just let me zero in on the correct time…._

“Uupupupu…. in order for the accused to not be executed, he must defend himself! You have to say something in order to prevent execution!” Monobear exclaims.

 

_What!? Well, you can multitask, and you’re not lying. Do this for Sonia, Kazuichi._

* * *

 

“Fine. I didn’t kill Sonia, and she was most likely manipulated into killing herself by the person she interacted with the most.” I answer, as I keep flipping through the footage of my cabin, hoping that I can zero in on the correct time….

 

_Okay, I’m walking through the door, and going to bed, and-_

“....I’m sorry! I did it to her, just like what I did to you! I didn’t mean to be so weak!” Tsumiki exclaims.

 

_What on earth did you do wrong, Tsumiki Mikan? You didn’t do anything._

“Why are you defending a convicted murderer, Mikan?!” Koizumi exclaims.

 

“Maybe because she’s the only person in this room who’s actually aware that their actions are wrong?” I respond, as I fast-forward through hours of my sleep and my dreams….

_There’s… okay, false alarm. You’ll find Sonia later…_.

 

“TWO!” Monobear exclaims, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

“....they do say that love is blind….” Hanamura rambles.

 

“Well, I’m currently fast-forwarding through security camera footage which can’t be manipulated.” I quip. Hiyoko’s still whacking me with that bat and every sentence feels like it’s hitting me like a bullet, but that doesn’t matter at all.

 

_I’m going to win this trial. No one’s going to stop me._

“ONE!” Monobear screams as I raise the camera so everyone can see it.

 

“This camera is currently playing the events of what occurred last night in my cabin. Sonia walked through the door…. killed herself, while I was in bed the whole time and wasn’t moving.” I say, confidence rising in my voice.

 

I’ve proven myself innocent. There is no way for anyone to counter this.

 

And then I suddenly collapse onto the floor, the world blurring around me as the camera shatters.

 

 


	22. Chapter 2-Class Trial 2

_This isn’t the first time I’ve been on this island._

_This isn’t my first week at Hope’s Peak either. That was years ago…. and like always, I was completely ignored._

_Until I met a pink-haired, over-energetic girl, and fell head over heels in love with her._

_I would do anything for her. She was one of the few people who actually bothered to interact with me, and I wanted to keep her with me no matter what._

_I wrote her love-letters in machines of death….. but, the game’s over._

_Enoshima Junko is dead, so we should be free. If you are in a simulation with a crazy AI, when you wake up, you’ll undergo all of your character development._

_Oh, how completely and utterly wrong I was. Just because the survivors and Nanami remembered, didn’t mean that everyone else would._

_I killed Komaru Naegi. I killed everyone who died in the first and second mutual killing games. I have killed hundreds of random innocent people, so I shouldn’t be alive…._

_I did this all for Junko._

_We all did everything for Junko, back then._

_So, once you woke up, how did you repay Naegi Makoto for saving your life? By blowing the entire Future Foundation and murderer his sister._

_Wonder why they’re not monitoring you? Because they assumed that you all died in this chaos of the bombing._

_They can’t save you. No one can save you now, for you’re on your own, Kazuichi._

* * *

 

“Do you want…. to start over?” a white-haired man says as I open my eyes to a trial room that looks like the interior of a gun.

 

_I know who you are. I know everything._

“Where am I?” I ask, as a pair of buttons appear on the ledge in front of me.

 

“Who am I?” the white-haired man asks, as everyone else materializes in the room.

 

“You are Komaeda Nagito.” I answer.

 

_You are the mastermind. I don’t know how much you know, but you did all this for no reason._

“We can start this all over, you know. Just push the button on your left, and everything’ll go back to normal in our hopeful world…. everyone’s going to be alive, and we’ll wake up as people who deserve to live.” he says, and he looks like a ghost….

 

_Because he’s dead. He should be dead, but he isn’t…._

“If you push the other button, you will escape this world as a man who should die. By starting the New World Program over, you are no longer a merchant of death….” he rambles, and everyone looks like a ghost….

 

_When did they die? Are they even dead? Is this entire room an illusion within an illusion?_

“...keep your mask on, Kazuichi. You’ve been him for so long, that you’ve forgotten how to be anyone else….” a voice says, and I can’t tell who’s talking, for it sounds like everyone’s turned into some sort of chorus….

 

“....why should someone like you be the only survivor of this class?” the chorus inquires.

 

“You don’t even deserve to be alive!”

 

“If you start the program over, you can succeed in your goals of waking everyone up!”

 

“....the killer of our lady of darkness must be punished severely. Why must he be the one granted life….”

 

_I won’t give in to your inane demands! I’m not the same person I woke up as!_

BANG!

 

The ghosts are still shooting accusations at me as I slam my hand on the button on the right and the world explodes around me. 

 


	23. Epilogue

My parents have a lot of a weird friends. Then again, a lot of their friends are people they went to high school with, and a lot of them died.

 

They don’t like talking about that. I’ve also heard people in school and my textbooks say that my parents were amongst the people who single-handedly rebuilt Japan after a terrorist group destroyed it, but they don’t like talking about that either.

 

Sometimes, when people look at me, they think I’m a ghost. I know that I’m named after my dad’s younger sister who died, but I don’t look anything like her.

 

_I don’t know anything about her either. What was she like? Would I have liked growing up with her?_

I’m visiting one of their friends right now. He builds robots of dead people, and I want to ask him how everyone in his class died, but that’d be rude.

 

_He did say that he was in the year above my parents, so maybe his class was dragged into one of those killing games and he was the only person who lived?_

_Or something like that…. I really don’t want to think about that, even though I’m not that close to anyone in my class and the new Hope’s Peak looks pretty much identical to the old one…._

_They turned the old one into a museum. I think I’ll go…._

“Miss Kirigiri, can I show you something?” he asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

“Why do you never call me by my first name?” I ask in return, for he’s the only person who calls me by my last name. Most people just call my mother that….

 

“I want to show you something, Kirigiri.” Kazuichi says, deflecting my question as he leads me into his workshop, which is covered in blueprints and surprisingly good paintings. There’s a girl with short, pale-violet hair in a blue Hope’s Peak jacket and a lavender skirt standing in the midst of it all….

 

_Who is she? I don’t think I’ve seen her before in the textbooks….._

“This…. is an old friend of mine, I suppose. Nanami Chiaki, this is Kirigiri Komaru….” he rambles, as the robot walks towards me.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Nanami….” I say.

 

“....Kirigiri, the others are in the back if you want to see them. I’ve finally finished with everyone.” Kazuichi says, as Nanami and I walk out of his workshop and sit down on his sofa.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that the end of this AU. I hope you liked it.


End file.
